


Dragon Heart

by Quite an Irregular Thing (Purna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purna/pseuds/Quite%20an%20Irregular%20Thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiyoh tells a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://damnslippyplanet.tumblr.com/post/147069632101/oh-no).

Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince who set off on a quest to rescue a fair maiden who had been captured by a dragon. The prince was not the first to try to free the fair maiden. But the dragon was old and very fierce and all others had failed. It was said he’d eaten all those who came before, and made a bed of their bones and a lake of their blood in his cave.

“Oh, dragon, why keep me?” said the fair maiden one day. “Tis too cruel for words, for my heart is not mine. It belongs to a princess and will never be yours.”

The dragon replied as he crunched on a bone. “My heart is a jewel the color of blood. It lies with my bones and it cuts like a blade. It’s not meant to be claimed and is cold to your pleas.”

The prince overheard them, for he’d crept into the cave and swum through the lake of blood. The dragon’s bed of bones made a tower that rose high above, and the prince began the long climb.

“Your heart is a stone, you care nothing for me. Set me free,” cried the maiden. “Set me free.”

The dragon laughed at this, a sound like a roar. “If you take out your heart and replace it with stone, your tears will dry up and you will be free.”

The prince had been climbing the bones for a day. So weary was he, that he lost his grip and he fell. He kicked and he flailed until his fall stopped, and he landed in a heap on the bones. And there he saw the blood red stone sunk deep in his chest, for the heart of the dragon is sharp as a knife. The prince felt no fear, though the pain was sharp. The stone heart that was cold for so long beat time with his own.

“I claim your heart, fierce dragon,” he cried. “My blood keeps it warm, set close to my own. Take me and my heart and warm to her pleas. Keep me and my heart but set her free.”

So the maiden returns to her princess so fair. They live together, happy and gay.

The prince and his dragon are covered in blood. Their pleasure is found on a bed made of bones, and their hearts beat as one to this day.


End file.
